Storms Bring Death
by babybluecat247
Summary: Seven teen are impacted when a series of murders around the U.S start to bring up a conflict when a girl is found murdered. What will happen when these seven teens come together to figure out who did it? Will the teens with the messed up lives find comfort in one another or turn against each other in the end.
1. Memories

Memories

"Jordan, come in for dinner, your sister made your favorite." The lovely voice was fading, drifting away as if the air had tried to silence her. Jordan started to walk toward the house. He walked with happiness in his eyes. That happy look soon turned into fear. A scream came from the house followed by a gun shot. Jordan ran for the house but it kept getting farther and farther away. He started to run faster and he found himself in the doorway standing in a pool of blood.

"Jordan, Jordan, JORDAN! Wake up its time to get ready for school." A girl threw a pillow at his head and he moaned.

"Kelly, do you have to do that every morning?" Jordan said as he uncovered his tan face from an old ratty blanket. From behind his curly brown hair you could catch a glimpse of his dazzling blue eyes. Kelly turned around and walked toward the dresser. She pulled out a red shirt and a pair of black Nike shorts. She threw them across the room and onto his bed. "Why are you acting like such a princess today? It's not like today is anything special.

"You forgot, that is just like you! You know sometimes you're so oblivious." Kelly said going into the bathroom and slamming the door.

"What did I forget? Please enlighten…Oh crap I did forget. I'm sorry that I forgot today was your birthday but you know the last 5 years have been a big blur around birthdays." He took a long pause. "Kelly please come out of there." He turned away from the door and slid down. The door opened and Jordan fell backwards.

"Okay maybe I over reacted just a little but you always forget." Kelly said coming out of the bathroom with a brush in one hand and a birthday present in the other.

"Are you planning on opening that or throwing it into the fire?" Jordan said while rubbing the back of his head. "You know mom did love us." Jordan suddenly had a flashback to the car accident that changed their lives.

_ "Mom, where are we going?" A little eleven year old Jordan said to a women in the front seat. Jordan inhaled the smell of his surroundings. The scent of Chanel #5 filled the air along with the scent of fresh pine._

_ "We just need to buy Kelly's birthday present." Jordan's mother said as she buckled up in the grey mustang. It was quite dark out and it soon started to drizzle. Before they knew it the drizzle had turned into a full on lightning storm._

_ "Mom Kelly's birthday isn't for another four months. And why did I have to come with you Kelly and Dad are back at the house, I could've stayed with them?"_

_ "I just wanted you to come with me honey. I forgot where I put her presents that I had bought her before. I always like to be prepared for birthdays you know that." Jordan's mother said as she turned the car out of the drive way._

_ "I know that you like to buy presents for the next three years. But you never know what we will be interested in when we are older. Kelly has constant obsessions that change every two weeks." Jordan said from the back seat. Jordan's mother simply ignored her son and went down the street. Before they knew it they were in the parking lot of the Mall. Jordan's mom went to many different stores to try and find things that she thought her daughter might like now and in the future. Jordan remembered seeing the presents that his mother had bought two years ago in the basement closet but neglected to say anything because she was already paying for everything. She bought a makeup kit, a build a bear, and many pieces of jewelry. Kelly was never one to be anything but a cliché girl. She was only 10 but she was obsessed with dresses and going into her mom's closet and putting on high heels and pearls. They walked out of the mall and were on their way back home. All of a sudden seven men walked into the middle of the road. One had a black coat and the rest had forest green coats. The man in the black coat walked ahead of the men and pulled out a pistol. He quickly shot through the window and hit Jordan's mom, she laid her had on the steering wheel and drove right into oncoming traffic. A man had crashed into them and he was driving a big eighteen wheeler. Jordan quickly jumped out of the car and rolled into a tree on the other side of the road. He couldn't see anything but the sight of his mother getting shot on replay in his mind._

"Jordan, are you listening to me?" Kelly said snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"What? Oh sorry I must've zoned out again."

"I said mom may have loved us but dad didn't he dropped us at a group home in the middle of the night. You had just gotten stitches from the accident. Dad didn't want us and that is all that matters." Kelly said with a single tear slipping down her cheek.

"You have gifts until your next birthday. I haven't been able to get mine because dad has them at the house; the house that we don't get to go to ever. Just be happy about that you have gifts and all I have is a blanket that is falling apart at the seams." Jordan said while storming into the bathroom.

"Jordan I'm sorry. Right before mom died she told me your gifts were in the storage closet and for me not to tell you about them until your 17th birthday." Kelly stuttered as she went to the closet and took a presents out of a shoe box. "Seeing as your birthday is in ten days I guess you can have your first present now."

"You kept them from me." He took a pause. "You know," He said coming down "we can open them together. Ok?" They slowly opened them.

"I got a key." Kelly said confused.

"I got a safety deposit slip." Jordan said wide eyed.


	2. Looks

**So I doubt that people read this but, her is another chappy.**

"Why would mom give us these?" Kelly wondered.

"I do," Jordan stated looking up from the softy deposit slip and giving a note to Kelly. After a few minutes of deafening silence Kelly finally spoke up.

"Mom knew she wouldn't be around. That doesn't make any sense why would she not tell us?" Kelly questioned.

"I don't know but the only way we can find out is if we go and see what is in the box." Jordan said with tooth paste foaming around his mouth.

"Oh yeah and how do you think we could do that? We still know absoutley no thing about this town." Kelly was pacing back and forth. The light reflected off of her artificially black hair and made it look purple.

"We act calm cool and collected when we see Violet. We can say that a few of our friends wanted to take you out on your birthday."

"And what if she asks us where we are going and what friends we are going with. We have to get this right you know she will…"

"Say yes without hammering us on the details. But just to make you happy we are going with Alek, Casey, Kate and Claire; and we are going to Ri Ras that burger place down the street." Jordan said putting on a shirt

"Fine, we will go to the bank after school." Kelly said grabing her hand bag.

"Come down stairs, you two are going to be late for school." Mrs. Hunter said; Mrs. Hunter is Kelly and Jordan's foster mom. Although she has a son of her own she wanted more kids.

"Hi Mrs. Hunter." Jordan said walking down the stairs.

"Jordan, she has told you a thousand times to call her Violet." Kelly said walking down behind him.

"Right, sorry." Jordan sat down at the table and poured a glass of orange juice. "Violet, I was just wondering if Kelly and I could go into town tonight seeing as it's her birthday." Jordan said fidgeting.

"Sure what time do you think you might be home tonight?" Violet said while flipping the pancakes.

"I don't know maybe 10." Kelly chimed in.

"Ok, just remember to bring your house keys, I'll be on a business trip this week." She sat down and put the pancakes in the middle of the table.

"Where's Ryan?" Kelly asked.

"Probably still doing his hair." Jordan snickered. "OW!" Kelly kicked him with her high heel peep toes. "I was only telling the truth." He said while rubbing his shin under the table.

"He is just outside shooting hoops." Violet said pointing to the window where a tall boy with golden locks wasn't missing a shot.

"We gotta get to school." Kelly said looking at the clock. She shovled one last bite of her pancake into her mouth and went to the door to get her bag. "Jordan are you coming?"

"Yeah," He grabbed an apple and they were out the door. "Ryan come on we're gonna be late." Ryan put down the basketball and ran over to the two. "I see you decided not to do your hair today."

"Yeah, I decied that seeing as it is a new year I should try not to be so obsessed with my looks." Ryan said pushing his hair out of his face.

"Okay so are you going by the school year or the Chinese new year." Jordan said turning around to face him.

"Okay so we're two months into the school year, its never too late to make changes and why did you say the Chinese new year?" Ryan said flustered and confused.

"Oh I get it, your doing this because of Claire Carson telling you should leave your hair the way it is. You like her that is so cute." Kelly said looking over to his blushing face.

"So what if I changed my hair for a gir-comment." Ryan said putting his sunglasses on.

"Nice save." Jordan said.

"So you gonna ask her out? You really should." Kelly said nudging his arm. At this point he took out his flaming red baseball cap and tried to hide his face even more. "Come on look me strait in the eyes and tell me that hasn't even crossed your mind?"

"Alright I'll ask her out but if she says no." Kelly immediately cut him off.

"She won't!"

"**If** she says no you have to do my chores for three days." Ryan said taking his sunglasses and looked down at her with his shimmering brown eyes.

"Dude you need to hike up your skirt and do yourself a favor." Jordan said poking Ryan's chest.

"Oh yeah and what would that favor be?"

"Not care about what people think of you."

"Said the guy with no morals or regard for anyone but himself." Kelly remarked.

"Said the girl who cares so much about her appearance she takes two hours to do her hair." Jordan said getting into her face.

"Hey guys how's your morning going?" A girl with curly fry blond hair said and with every step her gorgeous locks bounced.

"Dude looks like you've got competition." Jordan pointed to the guy walking down the street behind the curly fry. The only way to describe him is by tall dark and handsome walking toward us.

"What are you guys talking about?" The curly fry said.

"H…H… Um… Hey Claire we were just talking about how it is Kelly's birthday." Ryan chocked out.

"Nice, well happy birthday Kelly and we will see you guys at school." Claire started to walk away.

"Bye." Kelly said with a smile on her face. Claire walked away with tall dark and handsome and got onto his bike. "He's her cousin Jordan, you would know that if you came to her uncles funeral three weeks ago. Ryan you have no competition as long as you don't listen to my brother you will be fine." Kelly said locking their arms together. Jordan was on her left and Ryan on her right as they walked to school.

"So… what's his name?" Ryan asked.

"Who's who's name?" Kelly said going through her locker to find a book. Ryan looked over to her. "Oh Claire's cousin. His name is Gavin Jacobs." Kelly said grabbing her books and motioned for him to follow her. "Gavin was taken out of his school in Philadelphia when his dad died and since his mother took off when he was little he came to live with his aunt."

"Oh that sucks." Ryan said looking down at his shoes as he walked down the crowded hallway.

"He was the bad boy at his last school and was in detention a lot." Kelly said while trying to write something in her agenda.

"How do you know so much about him." Ryan stopped in the middle of the hallway full of students.

"We went to the same school a few years back." Kelly rubbed the back of her haed.

"I feel like you not telling me the whole story. What else happened at you old school?"

"We may have dated for a week or month." She tried to avoid eye contact.

"So why didn't your brother recognize him? I mean if you dated and you went to the same school…" He was yet again cut off.

"We did but Jordan was in high school and I was only the junior high foster case. Gavin was the only person who ever knew I existed. Now are we done here because I need to get to class." Kelly walked away and started to talk to her friend Casey O'Brian.

"Hey Kel Happy Birthday." Casey said giving her a girl hug.

"Hey C thanks. Have you seen Kate I haven't heard from her in days?" Kelly wondered. She looked around and saw that the principle was walking into the broadcast room.

"Hello students could Casey O'Brian, Alek Wall, Kelly Perkins, Jordan Perkins and Claire Carson please report to the principal's office." The principle said over the intercom. Kelly and her fiery red headed friend walked toward the principal's office. They walked in and found Jordan, Claire, and a really cute blonde. Kelly blushed at the sight of him. Jordan was talking to him about how they want to try out for the football team. Kelly turned to Casey and asked her friend how her hair looked.

"You look fine. Go over there and talk to him." Casey whispered. "Oh wait." She grabbed her arm and unbuttoned two of her blouse buttons and gave her lip gloss.

"Thank." Casey hit Kelly's but and she went to talk to him.

"What do you want Kelly?" Jordan asked.

"I was just wondering if you guys know why we are all here."

"No but I have a felling the crying Caroline Chad could tell us." Jordan motioned his head toward the conference room.

"Then why don't you go ask her." Alek said to Jordan. Jordan didn't even reply he went straight to the conference room after giving Alek a look that could kill.

"So how's it going Alek?" Kelly asked.

"G… Good, it's going good how bout you." Alek turned away for a second and made a face that said 'Why did I just say that'.


	3. Gone

"I'm good too how was your Halloween party? I heard everyone had a great time." Kelly asked.

"It was great, wait why did you say you heard it was great you were there weren't you?" Alek wondered.

"Well no I wasn't, you didn't invite me." Kelly turned to see how Jordan was doing with Caroline.

"You were invited I had Caroline put the invite in your locker." Luke scratched the back of his head.

"I never got it, and Caroline doesn't even know I exist." Kelly folded her arms and then she realized that she was being rude. "I'm sorry that I didn't get the invite. But why would you invite me I'm your best friends little sister." She tried to figure it out in her mind.

"I invited you because of that reason you are my best friends sister. And I'm sorry that I left the invites with Caroline, I thought she was better than that."

"Hello students I have gathered you all here today for some horrid new." That is principal Buckwall he goes against the stereotypical principal. He is 35 and has been principal for 6 years.

"What is it Mr. B?" Casey said from the corner of the room.

"I regret to inform all of you that your friend Kate Chad was found dead on exist 95 last night. I am terribly sorry." He walked into the conference room to see Caroline. Jordan walked out of the conference room and gave Kelly a hug.

"I can't believe she's gone" Kelly let go of Jordan and went over to Casey and they started to cry.

"Dude did you take your sis's invite from her locker?" Alek questioned Jordan.

"What? Why would I do that to my sweet little sister? Okay how did you know it was me?"

"You're my best bro and you went against the bro code."

"Alek my little sisters best friend is dead and not just dead murdered and you wanna talk about the bro code."

"Right, your totally right. Why did the principal tell us to come I mean we barely knew Kate?" Alek motioned to himself and Jordan.

"Probably because um… uh…"

"You got nothing."

"Nope."

"Alright then."

"Could I have your attention for just a minute?" Caroline said whipping her smudged mascara off. "I found these notes in Kate's bedroom last night. Where is Claire and Ryan?" Caroline said changing the subject.

"Well Claire was with her cousin this morning and Ryan wasn't even called." Jordan spoke up.

"I'll just give these to them later then." Just then Claire and Ryan walked in together.

"Ryan why are you here you weren't even called?" Kelly said.

"I know but I wanted to know why all of you were."

"You guys are just in time." Caroline was acting strange for a girl who just lost their sister.

"These were already tested for finger prints this morning? That's really quick isn't it?" Casey added.

"Yes of course." Caroline snapped.

"What's going on?" Ryan whispered to Kelly.

"Kate was found dead on 95 last night. She was murdered. I heard my brother say so." Kelly wiped away another tear with her sleeve. Good thing she isn't the kind of girl that wears a lot of makeup.

"That is so horrible Why would anyone want to hurt Kate?"

"I don't know." Caroline handed the notes out to everyone. Kelly started to read to herself.

Dear Kel,

I knew I would soon be gone. I don't know who wants to hurt me but I can tell you that it's a man in a black coat. The coat was so five years ago. I want you to know that you should totally go with Alek to the Halloween dance Friday. I know he wants to ask you but he gets nervous around girls. I love you Kel please don't miss me too much.

Love your BFF

Kate

P.S. I want you to have this, look in the envelope. I hope you can always find your heart in your friends.

"Wow that is so cute Kel." Casey said finishing reading her letter.

"What did yours say?" Kelly wondered while Casey pulled a necklace out of her envelope. "It looks exactly like mine."

"Yeah the heart looks the same but mine is purple and yours is blue." Casey sais while putting the necklace on. They looked aroudd the room to see that the guys got one too. "They are friendship charms. I wonder who got the other half of mine."

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out." Kelly went around the room trying to reconnect the other half of her charm. When she finished going up to everyone she realized she forgot one person. Alek.

"Hey Alek may I?" Kelly said connecting their charms together.

"Cool." Alek said.

"Yeah, um well I don't really get why they say 'aware' but it's pretty cool." Kelly looked down to their hands practically touching.

"C what does yours say?" Kelly asked Casey while still looking down at her hands right next to Alek's.

"'B', why?" Casey said

"Who connects with yours?" Kelly wondered finally taking her hand away.

"Jordan." Casey said.

"Jordan what does yours say?" She laid her charm with Alek's and Casey's next to them.

"'E', that's stupid." Jordan said looking at his charm.

"Really Jordan, put them together what do they say?" Kelly said in a 'could you be any stupider' tone of voice.  
"EB?" Jordan said.

"No Jordan, BE." Ryan said, everyone was starting to get annoyed with Jordan.

"That's right now if you take the chains off you can lock the hearts together by the rings." Kelly said taking off her chain.

"Claire what does yours say? How about all of you just put the charms on the table I think that would be easier than asking everyone." They sat the charms down and Kelly worked at getting them to be in order.

"BE AWARE OF M. What is that supposed to mean Kelly?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know but a charm is missing. Who had M?" Kelly asked around the room.

"I did." Caroline said.

"Caroline when your sister was found was she wearing a necklace?" Kelly wondered.

"Yeah the one she always wears. It had a 'K' on it I thought you had the other half Kelly." Caroline pondered her mind.

"No, no one did until today." Kelly scratched her head.

"Okay so what does 'MK' mean?" Casey pondered her brain for the slightest clue.

"Michael Karr is in Jordan's grade." Kelly said.

"Michael, the geek with a chess piece up his nose all the time? I don't think so." Jordan said crossed his arms.

"I don't know. How about we ask Mr. B if we could see the school list?" Ryan stated.

"Yeah, like he would let us do that. We should just turn these into the police." Caroline said.

"Wouldn't the police already know about the necklace if they scanned for prints." Casey pointed out. Casey is obsessed with crime shows.

"Yeah but we should turn them in anyway." Everyone was thinking the same thing. Caroline was hiding something.


End file.
